Driving conditions worsen because of traffic and careless drivers. Often, drivers are not aware of the driving conditions, specifically when cars are piling up behind them. Also, accidents can occur many times because of angry drivers who become exceedingly aggressive.
There exists no mechanism, however, that allows drivers to communicate intention, especially as a group. There exist simply well-defined protocols that allow drivers to have limited communication (for example, flashing lights, honking, hand signals, etc.).